


Thornsbrooke

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter Universe - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry wolf, Animagus, F/M, Prophecy, Terrible friends, fates, new at this, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when you put Harry Potter, an IPad and a bored me? This.A girl, terrible friends and an interesting lesson.Disclaimer: I’m just using Hogwarts as a basis, I do not own it. Though all the characters are my own they do not necessarily represent my beliefs.
Relationships: OFC/OMC, Victoria Hampton/Grey Thropeson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: The Sorting

Thornsbrooke, a hidden away kind of town, far from anywhere really, has quite a storm brewing with the eye of the storm centring around Miss Good Girl, Victoria Hampton but most people just call her Tori. Her parents, Mr and Mrs Hampton, some of the most wealthy and successful people in Thornsbrooke, who, though equally very kind and generous are not very understanding when it comes to mistakes or anything that makes for bad publicity. Their daughter however, will do almost anything to help people, well as long as it didn’t involve breaking any rules. So being rich, smart, kind, brave, and quiet is what she is known for, and she is almost always reading a book. Some many people might think her quite innocent, because of her quiet persona, but if you looked into her eyes for just a moment you might see otherwise.  
Most find her quiet because she has little to do, in the way of helping people, except the little things here and there and patching up the injured, mentally or physically but if she was faced with a confrontation most would probably back into the corner. Of course, no one has ever had the chance to test that theory.  
But now, Victoria is sitting on a stool in front of the whole of Hogwarts at the welcome feast, fourteen years old because they changed the entrance age, and the whole of her year group who got the letter, already sorted, she feels the light weight of the sorting hat being placed on her head. Her palms sweating, she remembers the day she got her letter she was so happy a grin plastered on her face, she told her parents and they were ecstatic and then she learnt that all her best friends, Alice, Ruby, and Lena, were going as well and her smile just grew and grew the whole day.  
“Huh, I mean, pardon?” The sorting hat said something whilst she was daydreaming.  
“I said you’re interesting, attributes from all of the houses. Nothing like you’re friends, they were all easy, not you, which house would you show promise in the most?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“I wasn’t asking you,” The hat shifting on her head as it speaks. “I know... very interesting... Hmm? Even more confusing... let me think.”  
Victoria is sitting awkwardly on the stool, looking around to her friends, all in Gryffindor. They’re looking expectantly back at her, grinning from ear to ear like idiots. Then suddenly the hat is speaking again.  
“Ahh, perfect. Just remember, girl, I know you better than you do. SLYTHERIN!”  
Victoria looks to her friends again but they aren’t looking at her. "Oh." so Victoria quickly scuttles over to the Slytherin table, trying not to look disappointed, and sitting down in one of the only available seats.  
“Hey why so glum, this is the best house. Come on, eat.” So Victoria starts eating, almost mindlessly. When the meal finishes, all the house captains start herding the first years, Victoria following like a sheep, quickly spots Alice from her spot but Alice, even though seeing Victoria, turns away and continues following the rest of her house friends. Victoria just stands there until another older slytherin, the one that told her to eat, comes up behind her pushing her forwards.  
“Come on, don’t be a statue. You’ll fit in great.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I’d always thought I’d be in Hufflepuff, but here I am and I’m happy, so just embrace it. Let’s go. I’ll bet you’re tired.”  
“I am, and thanks.”


	2. Chapter 2

In the dungeons, I’m unpacking my suitcases as if the contents would break, though it’s me on the verge of a mental break down. How could i be a Slytherin, I'm not evil!

“You’re gonna have to unpack a lot quicker if you want to on time for lights out.” A girl, sitting on the bed next to mine, says putting on some other clothes.  
  
“What’re you doing?” I look over curiously to the girl once she’s changed.  
  
“Putting on my pyjamas.” She deadpans.

“Oh.” I speed up unpacking and leave my pair of favourite pyjamas, chequered pants and a plain white tank top, to the side on my bed. 

“Goodnight.” The girl next to me almost shouts across the room to her friend but just mumbles something incoherent to me almost as an afterthought, though I suppose I am a stranger to her. After making sure all the girls in the dorm were asleep I slowly make my way downstairs with my wand, the center is dragon heartstring, the wood was oak and has rose vine patterns on the handle, to where I knew I would be able to hide from any homesick classmates.  
  
“Hello.” A little while later that whispered word shocks me from lifting up the book on the table with one of the few spells I was able to learn from my parents’ _'limited experience and lack of proper resources'_ , as Mum calls it.  
  
“Who is it?” Holding my wand out in front of myself pointed at the slight glimmer in the air that shows someone disillusioned.  
  
“The guy from the feast, and the one that coaxed you into following the rest of us into the common room.”

  
“Oh... good, sorry for almost attacking you.”  
  
“Well, seeing you in those pyjamas, more than makes up for it.” That makes me blush and I sincerely hope that the darkness will not show it.

“I’m Grey. Grey Thropeson.” He says with a wink. Only then do I take in his appearance, he’s in his pyjamas and his hair’s all messy, it causes me to blush further. Hopefully if he brings it up, I can say I was embarrassed to have been hiding.  
  
“I’m Victoria, but everyone usually calls me Tori.”   
  
“Yeah okay, but can I call you Tori?” Grey leans against the cupboard I’m is hiding against.  
  
“Well, I suppose. I’ve just gotten used to the nickname.”  
  
"Let me call you Victoria.”  
  
“Okay, sure.” I smile, “I can definitely see why you thought you were going to be in Hufflepuff.”  
  
“Why?” Grey seems surprised I brought it up, though it's part of the only other conversation we've had.  
  
“Because you talked to me at the feast and you didn’t just walk away when you saw that I was just standing there and leave me to get lost, so thank you.”  
  
“No problem, but that could just be me being a manipulative Slytherin and I just want you to trust me so I can get you to do my evil bidding.”  
I just laugh, I mean I’m not that naive, but Grey doesn’t need to know that just yet, I guess I am more Slytherin than I thought.  
  
“What?” Grey seems genuinely confused, and maybe a fraction offended that i laughed at his apparent Slytherin tendencies, if I looked closer; he’s not leaning against the cupboard now.  
  
“It’s just that, no offence but I don’t think you would’ve targeted a first year for that scheme, if you were cunning enough for Slytherin."

"Hey, I am plenty cunning enough for Slytherin, or else i wouldn't be here." He looks as if he's defending his title or some other knightly thing, you know with all the the denials.

"If you say so. Any way what year are you in?"  
  
“What if I don’t tell you you?”  
  
“I don't see the point in not telling me, I could find out easy enough."  
  
“Fine.” He sighs, “I’m a third year. I’m sixteen, seventeen on October 5th and I live near London.” Well, it seems i cracked the nut. I yawn, not just a small one either. Grey laughs but then yawns himself.  
  
“I’m fourteen, fifteen on November 19th and I live in Thornsbrooke, just in the middle of no where. I’m happy to get out of that town even just temporarily, I couldn’t stand it any longer, being the good girl and always polite and just because I was quieter I had to have some other redeeming quality, which just happened to be this, I’m a witch.”  
I’m not entirely sure why I’m suddenly angry and ranting but Grey seems to find it amusing so it mustn’t be so terrible.  
  
“Well, being a witch is not all that bad and if you want I can teach you a spell. One that you don’t already know of course, like maybe Petrificus Totalus, it causes a full body-bind on the target. Plus you will learn it this year anyways.”  
  
“Oh, that’s cool.” I am stupidly excited.   
  
“So, what you do is move your wand to the side and say petrificus totalus and of course aim at your target. Okay, aim at me.”  
  
“Uh....”  
  
“It wears off and you probably won’t get it first try but just in case do you know finite incantatem you do a small zigzag pattern down in the general area of the target. Okay?”  
  
“Okay.........petrificus totalus.” I tried to do the action but my hand was shaking. I missed by a lot plus I think I was too slow with the wand movement.  
  
“That was good but-.”  
  
“Yeah I know, it was terrible.” Grey is actually scowling, now I know why they put him in Slytherin, but note to self: he really doesn’t like getting interrupted, I think.  
  
“No, I was going to say that as soon as you cast the spell I could see, in your face, that you were already criticising yourself, don’t because you were close you just need to be more confident. Try again but this time on the cat.” We practice for a while until I can actually hit the cat, I’m not very good at aiming.   
  
“This cat is going to hate me,” I try again and I hit the cat but it just flops over. “I don’t think I did that right.”  
  
“No you did, see the cat is completely still.”   
  
“Wait, really?”

“Yes.” Grey chuckles, I’m not quite sure what he finds so funny but who cares, I did it! I run up to him and wrap my arms around his waist, only because he’s so very tall. Grey stops laughing when I do, so I hesitate and start to retreat. It’s not the first time someone’s rejected me, people were never really my strong suit. I sigh, continuing to back away but instead Grey returns the hugs and just says goodnight, we then part ways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading {|:-)§-|-< (This is supposed to be a person, if you turn your head sideways).  
> xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I feel as if my head weighs about a ton I’m so tired. I really hope they have coffee at breakfast today and every meal after that. Staying up almost all night was not my best idea but at least I got to meet Grey. I make my way to the great hall but run into Alice, Ruby, and Lena.

They walk straight past me and I try to convince myself that they just didn’t see me or recognise me because I look so tired. So I call out.

“Lena! Ruby! Alice! Hi.”

I run up to catch them but they turn to me and just whisper and laugh, the word desperate and loser reaching my ears. In return I just sneer at them but I leave the insults in the heavily locked box in my mind, no point lowering myself to their level. I turn away from them and saunter into the great hall, hoping that they believe I don’t care. I head over to the Slytherin table but I don’t know anyone from the table, I was the only one from my town to be sorted into Slytherin but there were plenty from everywhere else.

I seat myself at the end of the table and pour some coffee in my cup then down it in one, getting odd looks from those around me. I glare back at them and they cower a bit. Checking the clock I get up, so I can grab my books and stalk to the dungeons. I have herbology and defence against the dark arts first and I am stupidly excited, again.

I head to the greenhouse and see Professor Daren preparing for the lesson, today will just be an introduction to the subjects. So, lectures and rules for the classroom, just the boring stuff. I was so excited the day before I left for Hogwarts that I read all my textbooks, twice.

My friends were out buying new clothes but I had already done that last week when they had all the sales on. I bought lots of jeans: black, skinny, high-waisted, and dark blue. I also bought a couple tops and few casual dresses, obviously with some hoodies and jumpers. Lena offered to stay with me and order offline but, being my ‘kind’ self, I declined saying that if she ordered online the clothes might have some issues or not get here on time, and so she went. Leaving me to prep for my lessons to hopefully impress the teachers.

Professor Daren talks the whole lesson with little amount of questions asked, and no classroom rules set, and many Griffindoors fall asleep, in the first lesson as well, it’s terrible. The Professor not even saying anything. I’m so glad I’m not in Griffindoor, if I was with that lot 24/7, I would lose my mind. I start to feel grateful for my sorting instead of the resentment i felt earlier, besides if that's how my best friends -correction: ex-best friends- are treating me then all the more reason to stay where I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry, I sort of drifted away from writing during the start of COVID-19 but I am trying to continue again, though it may be a while before I post again.  
> Thanks for your patience  
> xxxx


End file.
